Nos volveremos a ver TRAILER
by city-lights-nx
Summary: En las familias puede existir rencor, pérdidas y una interminable guerra. ¿Y si le agregamos amor?
1. I: Riesgo necesario

**DISCLAIMER:** Los OCs son de mi propiedad, los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, su asombroso dueño es, que me ha hecho gritar con los nuevos episodios, Asaph Fipke.

Recomendación: Escuchen _The Calling_ de _TJ Stafford &amp; Caitlin_. Publicada en mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil).

* * *

**En aquel comienzo del verano dos personas se encontraron.**

**Cada una con su historia.**

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Decirte mi nombre dañaría la magia, ¿no lo crees?

**Sin deseos de contársela a alguien.**

**Su mayor secreto era la razón de estar alejados del mundo.**

**La de él; un accidente de tráfico.**

**La de ella; también.**

—Señorita... —Rose le miró con los ojos llorosos —Él... está muerto.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lloró.

**Su encuentro reanudó conversaciones que terminaron sin razón aparente.**

—Es curioso tu odio hacia la familia Shane, madre —susurró, mirando el piso de madera.

—Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo, Beatrice —ordenó.

—Por supuesto.

Trixie dio otro sorbo a su té y volvió a su adecuada posición.

**Y, poco a poco, comenzaron a quererse, como los protagonistas de la historia trágica.**

—Yo no soy una dama, solo pretendo serlo —respondió, mientras su novio entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

—No, eres una dama, lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta —dijo apretando un poco el agarre. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Solo tú haces que no me moleste ese término —Eli se limitó a sonreírle y ella, inconscientemente, también lo hizo.

**Haciendo de lo prohibido lo mejor.**

—Por suerte, en toda tu vida, jamás tendrás que cruzarte con alguien de esa familia —comentó Anne con desagrado.

—¿Y si eso pasa? —La pelirroja miró a su madre, esperando una respuesta.

—Jamás pasará —hizo una pausa, dándole un sorbo a su té humeante —, ya que tienes prohibido hacerlo.

—¿Qué te da derecho de hacerlo? —Trixie frunció el ceño.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, querida. Evitarás sufrir y...

—¿Más de lo que he sufrido? —La pelinegra elevó ambas cejas ante la interrupción, en total silencio. Trixie, para evitar una discusión, se puso de pie y salió del salón.

**El que no arriesga no gana.**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró.

—Vine a verte, ¿está mal eso? —Ella suspiró, desconociendo el valor de la acción de Eli.

—No lo creo —murmuró, mientras él se colocaba en una corta distancia_._

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER**

—Volveré, ya verás —aseguró.

—No hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**.**

**.**

¡Se avecina un nuevo proyecto!

¿Dónde están mis modales? —_Se escucha un ruido bajo la mesa_—, al parecer, escondidos.

¿Cómo están? ¡Yo muy bien! Y espero que ustedes igual. En fin, esto es un nuevo fic que llegara a esta genial pagina el… —_se escucha música de fondo_— [inserte día y mes aquí].

Intentaré ponerme seria. ¡Realmente, no puedo! ¡Estoy muy emocionada por la historia! No tiene fecha de lanzamiento —LOL— pero quise dejarles este Trailer, mi primero de hecho, para emocionarlos un poco o para que me despidan como escritora. Lo último es mentira, ni con errores ortográficos me iré.

Hierba mala nunca muere.

**PREGUNTA**: ¿Quiénes que creen que son _los protagonistas de la historia trágica_?

Finalmente, me despido, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	2. II: Confianza

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta es una obra de Fanfiction usando personajes del mundo de Bajoterra, que son propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps.

Recomendación: Escuchen_ Light A Fire_ de _Rachel Taylor_. Publicada en mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil).

* * *

**Las personas como yo debemos de tener cuidado.**

**No podemos darnos el lujo de entregar nuestra alma a personas que nos quieran solo por ser alguien de la alta sociedad.**

**Yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a Dana; mi mejor amiga.**

—Estoy aquí, si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo —Colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, preocupada.

Trixie dio largas respiraciones, tratando de calmarse._ Tratar…_ esa era la palabra clave.

—Solo necesito té —Intentó sonreír, aunque terminó con una mueca.

**De hecho, me hice amiga de todos los empleados. Mi relación con Dana era prácticamente irrompible, aunque, como siempre, mi madre estuviera en contra, ya que Dana era una asalariada.**

—¡Dana! ¿Qué haces aquí? —chilló Anne. Señaló la gran puerta de madera y ordenó: —Ve a trabajar o te despido ¡inmediatamente!

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, contando del 1 al 3, para evitar decirle algo inapropiado a su jefa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estaba hablando con ella y…! —gritó la pelirroja.

—No me grites, Beatrice. Tú eres una dama, una chica de buenos modales, no puedes simplemente tener una amistad con una insignificante sirvienta.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Trixie frunció el ceño —Es una persona, una buena amiga, no te permitiré…

—No me importa —interrumpió su madre —Ve a la sala, querida.

**¿Algo que mi madre siempre estaría de acuerdo? Tener un adinerado como yerno.**

—No pienso ir... no estoy de humor para hablar con un engreído.

—¡Beatrice! —murmuró indignada Anne —Es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien y más si está ausente.

—¿En serio? —Trixie se burló por la ironía. ¡Hace unos minutos había llamado insignificante a Dana!

—No es una broma, estarás allí y punto.

—No lo haré —Con eso, Trixie se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, dejando a una enojada Anne.

**Quizás siga cada orden que ella exija, pero jamás permitiré que ella escoja un chico por mí. Es posible que me cueste encontrar a mi príncipe azul pero…**

—¿En serio? —preguntó burlona su mejor amiga. Trixie asintió emocionada.

—¿No crees en los cuentos de hadas? —interrogó, con voz nostálgica.

—Creo que… El punto está en asfixiar al príncipe hasta que se haga azul —contestó la empleada, riéndose al terminar, y agachándose lo suficiente rápido para esquivar la almohada que le lanzó la pelirroja.

…**Yo sé que algún día llegará.**

—¿Qué desea? —Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero en realidad estaba con los nervios al límite.

—He venido a conquistar a una dama —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del visitante.

—Está en el lugar equivocado, si me disculpa buscaré a mi madre y…

—La dama que tengo en frente —interrumpió, mirándola. Ella, que había estado mirando el suelo, le observó.

**Esa persona será a quien le entregue mi total confianza.**

—¿Confías en mi? —Él le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Ella no sabía cómo pero…

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER**

—Confío en ti.

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**.**

**.**

¡Estoy totalmente agradecida por los gratificantes reviews que me dejaron! Sin duda, alegraron mi día.

En fin, yo siempre que leo fanfics que cuando tienen OCs; la mama de Trixie es cariñosa, Will Shane aparece y apoya en todo a su hijo. Además Eli es el niño rico o algo parecido, entre otros detalles.

Solo les diré que aquí no pasará eso. Será Rated T (+13), ya que no sé hasta dónde puede llegar mi retorcida mente, haha. La publicaré cuando haya terminado todos mis fics, para estar totalmente dedicada a NVAV.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. III: Hermosas pesadillas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los OCs son de mi propiedad, los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, su asombroso dueño es, que me ha hecho gritar con los nuevos episodios, Asaph Fipke.

Recomendación: Escuchen _Time_ de _Mikky Ekko_.

* * *

**Ella nunca se había atrevido a desafiar a su madre; no después de **_**aquel**_** día.**

Cuando desafió a la máxima autoridad, su madre la llevó de paseo. Un largo viaje, de hecho. Podría recordarlo casi todo: la lujosa y enorme cabaña, el lago que la rodeaba junto a un inmenso bosque…

Las últimas palabras de su madre antes de dejarla habían sido "demuéstrame que tan valiente eres y te enseñaré cuán asustada puedes estar".

**Él nunca se había enamorado. Eso conllevaba muchos riesgos y él no quería ser herido. **_**No de nuevo**_**.**

Aún podía sentir sus suaves manos como si todavía las tuviera entre las suyas.

—Basta —murmuró, pasando las manos por su rostro, como si tratara de alejar aquellos buenos recuerdos de su mente.

Sentir que ella aún estaba ahí causaba que viejas heridas volvieran a ser abiertas.

**Y cuando su encuentro sucedió fue un secreto…**

—Debo irme —dijo, con los ojos abiertos—. Adiós, Eli.

—¡Espera! —Algo dentro de él le dijo que la detuviera, que insistiera que se quedara con él.

Que no la dejara ir.

**Las pesadillas se juntaron…**

El joven no se movió.

—¿¡Acaso estás sordo!?

Eli se inmutó. Temeroso de su padre, se puso de pie.

—Beatrice, ¿hay algo que quieres decirme?

—Mi respuesta es negativa, madre —musitó.

—¿Totalmente segura? —inquirió Anne, enarcando una ceja. Trixie asintió, incapaz de hablar —Porque, si descubro un mínimo secreto, estarás castigada.

Tenía ese brillo tenebroso en sus ojos.

—Y sabes muy bien cómo son mis castigos, Beatrice —agregó.

**Para crear…**

Ella quitó la mirada del suelo y lo miró a él, sonriendo instantáneamente.

Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar.

Bailaban al compás del vals, con la mirada fija en el otro.

**Algo hermoso.**

—Quizás. Solo... —Él movió los labios, como si estuviera inseguro de lo que diría: —¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Trixie no quería darle esperanzas; se suponía que era solo un baile de desconocidos y ya. Debían hacer como si no hubiesen sentido aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Como si esa noche no hubiese pasado.

—Sí —asintió. Él la soltó y ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta y corriendo de nuevo.

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER**

—Me gusta que sonrías —Eli murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Te hace ver aun más hermosa.

**PUBLICADA**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** ¡Hola chicas! —realmente no sé si algún chico me lee, así que, si es así, hazte notar!—.

Solo quiero avisar que estaré reeditando todos mis _fics_, así que incluye este bien recibido Tráiler.

Será la misma trama; todo seguirá igual excepto la narración y diálogos, con otras sorpresillas. So... reemplazaré los capítulos ya publicados.

**Espero que no les moleste.**


End file.
